


Me Again

by jeminguay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay





	Me Again

Hey, Y/N have you seen my crossbow?” Dean called out.You could hear him tossing things around in his bedroom. “Y/N?” 

The marble was cold under your bare feet as you sidled down the hall, weapon in hand.With a bored sigh you watched him, the infamous Dean Winchester shoving weapons into a black duffel bag.

His expression was anxious, his blonde eyebrows drawn in tight, pink lips pursed with resolve as he tried to remember if he was missing anything he might need for the hunt. He didn’t seem to have felt your presence yet. Knowing better than to sneak up on a hunter you wrapped your knuckles on the wood door frame you’d been leaning against.

His green eyes quickly met Y/C/E ones. “Cross bow?” he asked expectantly. 

Taking a deep breath you walked right past him and placed the damn thing on the bed. You glowered at him angrily clenching your teeth behind closed lips, fighting the desire to pout. 

“What’s the matter now, Y/N?” His deep baritone rumbled like thunder before a storm. 

There was a burning in your throat from how badly you wanted to scream. Having become a hunter in your early teens you’d long since shut the door on the idea of having a so called normal life. You were too jaded to buy into that happily ever after crap.You watched as Dean zipped the duffel and sat down on the bed to pull on his boots.

“I know a hell of a lot about Djinn, Dean.You and Sam could use someone like me on this hunt.” You rasped choking on the anger you were trying to hold in, your eyes burning holes into the back of his head. 

He didn’t even look up. He just leaned down to pick up his other boot.  

Relationships would never come easy for you, but dating a hunter was starting to feel like an even worse idea than dating a civilian.

He sighed, “We talked about this. Sam and I have got it covered there’s no point in you risking your life. Besides, what if only one of us comes back? Whose gonna keep the bunker safe until then?”

“Ha!” You scoffed. “I’m not a guard dog, Dean! I used to be a hunter before I got demoted to housewife.If you let me go then maybe you’d both come back.” You crossed your arms over your chest self-consciously.

There was a knock on the door frame, Sam stood there motioning to Dean that he was ready to go.  

“Come one, Sam. Don’t help him keep me holed up here. Convince him to let me go with you.” You pleaded with your boyfriend’s brother, but it was pointless. 

“I think Dean would be more comfortable with you staying here.”  Sam said smiling apologetically. 

“Fine.” You ground out and slunk out cat like between Sam and the doorway.  

Your feet slapped on the marble floor as you made your way back to your room.When you entered the small bedroom you slammed the heavy door shut behind you and pulled off the sheer knit sweater you’d been wearing.On your way to your closet you turned on your stereo blasting “Take It On the Run” by REO Speedwagon as you pulled open the door and stepped inside.

Once inside you wriggled your way into some tight fitting jeans, pulled on your black Sabbath muscle tee, and topped it with an old jean jacket. You smiled to yourself as you heard the boys walk past your room to ascend the stairs on their way out.  
After swiftly combing your hair into a ponytail you sat down on the end of the bed to pull on your boots. Without turning down your music you opened the door to your bedroom and hurried quikly down the hall toward Dean’s room.He hadn’t left much behind in terms of weaponry, but he’d left enough you thought pulling a sharp silver dagger off the rack.Then, you moved to Dean’s sock drawer.After a bit of rummaging you came up with a pretty lethal fishing knife. Now all you needed was to find yourself a little lamb’s blood and you were in business.  
Tucking the sheathed dagger into your boot and the fishing knife into your jacket you made a dash for the garage.Tonight was a good night for a hunt. No one told you what to do, not even Dean Winchester!  
As you stepped into the garage the lights came on and something metal clattered to the floor.You gasped in surprise; but instead of stopping your feet started back pedaling for the doorway you’d just stepped through.Your eyes scanned the garage looking for the person or creature that had somehow breached the bunker’s security.  
Heart racing you tried to wrap your mind around the possibility of the Bunker being broken into; it was a veritable fortress.You took another retreating step,keeping your back towards the doorway as you prepared for a frontal attack.

There was a strange sound, one you didn’t recognize, but that wasn’t what made your heart jump into your throat.The thing that really scared the almighty crap out of you, was the sudden feeling of a firm, warm, barrier meeting your back.You froze in place, not knowing what the thing would do now that it had you at its mercy.Swallowing hard, you slowly turned your face to the right trying to get a look at it.  
A strong hand coming from your left grabbed your wrist spinning you around to face the monster. Horrified, you let out an ear drum bursting scream the likes of which you’d never previously uttered as you stood before the Hulking form of – “Sam?!” You questioned in disbelief as you stared up into Sam Winchester’s face.  
You took a deep breath and let it out. Realizing that it must be Dean who was behind you. 

“Really, Dean? What was that for?” You asked not a little annoyed.

“What do you think it was for, Sweet cheeks?” He asked letting go of your wrists and giving you a couple of pats on the rump.”Do I know her or what, Sam?” Dean continued in a dangerous voice. 

Sam sighed “We got into an argument out in the car. I was trying to get Dean to let you come with us.”

“You proved me right.You are really out of practice.” Dean finished arms crossed.He looking anywhere else but at you. Your mouth dropped open at the insult. “What the hell, guys?!You’re the ones that’ve been keeping me here!If I’d been out hunting more often I wouldn’t be this rusty, now!” Sam scoffed, “Don’t look at me!It’s Dean that-“ “Shut up, Sam!” Dean cut him off trying to fend off the inevitable. “Dean, let me go with you.Please? I’m begging you.I need to be able to defend myself at least half as well as you do, just in case. Please?” You groveled trying to look as passive and unaggressive as you could. Dean looked at Sam. Sam nodded looking impatient. “I’ll meet you out by the car.” Sam said heading back down the hallway.   Dean let out an angry breath. “I don’t think you understand what you’re asking me to do.”Dean said finally looking you in the eyes. His green eyes held a sheen of unshed tears. “Keeping you here is te only way I can keep you safe, Y/N.” His expression was one of desperation. Seeing him like this made you feel like someone had punched you in the stomach.

“I’m a Hunter, Dean. Eventually something is gonna come after me and if you don’t just so happen to be around at the time, I’m screwed.  You’re going to have to let me fend for myself. Isn’t that part of what attracted you to me in the first place? The fact that I was strong. The fact that I could be trusted to have your back in a fight? Well, now I’m losing that quality.Dean, I need to hunt.” You were still pleading with him. Imploring him to understand you, to let you be you again.

 He crossed the space between you in two quick strides.Kissing you hard he crushed you against him.The smells of whiskey and leather drowned your senses making you lose your train of thought.Hell, you’d be hard put to remember your name when Dean was kissing you like this, like you were the only antidote to the poisonous fear he’d been living with lately.   
You invited the warmth of his tongue as he deftly swept it into your mouth. Careful not to break the kiss you tangled both hands into the lapels of his jacket and pulled him even closer You gently sucked his tongue deeper into your mouth.  
Within seconds Dean had you backed up against a wall, his hips grinding against yours.You could feel his hard cock right through his jeans and moaned into his mouth in response. 

Dean broke the kiss dragging his lips from down your jaw to your neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin at your collar bone as he reached between you to unbutton and remove your pants. It seemed to take him less effort to slide them off then it had taken you to pull them on  
Dean freed himself from the constraining denim that had been between you and pulled out his big cock. You felt like you’d never wanted anything as much as you wanted him in that moment.He didn’t even bother to pull down your panties,he just shoved them aside and plunged himself right in to you.  
You both moaned in pleasure. The two of you were such a perfect fit. Dean pulled out slowly and you could swear you felt every inch when he thrust deeply into you again making you even more wet than you were before. His face was right up against your neck you could hear him moaning as he pumped a little faster after every thrust.    
He tugged at the collar of your tank top and you pulled it down letting your breasts billow out over the top. Dean leaned down to lick and suck on your already hard nipples. 

“Ah, Dean, Dean, Fuuuuck, Fuuuuuuuuck.” You called out as his thrusts became deeper, more rhythmic.  
He groaned, when he heard you calling his name. “Oh, Fuck Y/N” He moaned as he came his thrusts slowing and deepening as he brought you to your own climax.   
You felt fierce.You felt wild.You felt like all that could ever matter was this moment, the two of you becoming one in a burst of pleasure that could never truly be replicated.  
Dean kissed you fervently as you reveled in the moment.He looked into your/c/e as he pulled out and set you back down before zipping up his pants.  
“Get dressed, Y/ N. We’ve got a Djinn to gank.”


End file.
